


Eye to Eye

by GallifreyGod



Series: Skin to Skin [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Jane meets her baby sister for the first time, but not without reservation.





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> The song inspo for this fic is Fix You by Coldplay. I just want to give Billielourrd on Tumblr a huge thanks for posting the original prompt. I'm glad you liked Skin to Skin and I hope you like this and I also hope I'm not butchering this lmfaoo.

Jane had never seen such a tiny person in her entire life. Of course, she had seen babies on television during the grueling 353 days of solitary confinement, but she had never seen one right in front of her own eyes like this.

The past 8 weeks had been difficult since both Hopper and Joyce were always at the hospital with Molly, but her parents had never been so proud to see her, Jonathan, and Will step up while they couldn't be present. But now they were home, _for good_. Molly had grown into a whopping 6lbs before the hospital decided she was both strong enough and healthy enough to be in the real world. Jane was thrilled when her parents walked in the door with a baby carrier in hand, but it also terrified her too. 

She wanted to be the best big sister possible, but what if she messed up? What if she accidentally hurt the baby? Or what if the baby didn't like her? She hadn't even met her yet, she had only seen the pictures that Jonathan had taken when he visited. 

"Hey, kid." Hopper greeted, sitting next to his daughter on the couch. He could tell just by looking at her stiff stature that she was pretty scared. She had been a real trooper during this entire battle, always managing to handle it with grace and best behavior. 

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked softly, hoping he could relieve some of the tension weighing on her shoulders. Joyce smiled as she walked over with Molly tucked gently into her arms.

"I don't want to break her. She's so small." Jane murmured quietly, the fear manifesting her expression more with each passing seconds.

Hopper chuckled lightly as he set his hand on her shoulder. "I said the same thing, Kid. Exact same thing. You won't break her though, she's tough. You just have to be gentle." 

Jane was hesitant before she nodded in agreement. Joyce kneeled down and carefully placed the baby into her daughter's arms. Jane's expression was pure fear dwelling in her soft eyes before a smile cracked through. 

Hopper and Joyce grinned at each other as their daughters met for the very first time on this side of life. 

"She's probably a little hungry.  Do you wanna do the honors and feed her the first at-home-bottle?" Hop asked, his eyes beaming with pride. Jane always loved to see the way his eyes softened when he was happy, as if the tired hooded eyes were young and cheerful again.

She nodded as she looked back down at her youngest sibling. Molly looked up at her, blue eyes like Hopper's but round like Joyce's. Jane could tell right away that she had the same small curve in her nose as Joyce and she definitely has Hopper's ears and chin. 

"I'll go make a bottle up," Joyce said quietly before retreating to the kitchen, giving Hop and Jane some time alone.

"I'm scared, Dad." Jane whispered as she watched Molly wiggle her nose and yawn. She was so tiny and breakable, what if something happened to her?

"I know, I am too. Fricken' petrified. But, scared is good sometimes. It means that you only want to do your best and that fear keeps you vigilant. It means that you'll try to always do your best and that's what we're gonna do." Hopper replied as he glanced from Jane to Molly, staring down at the baby's soft features with a grin.

Jane didn't want to say what was on her mind but she knew in her heart that Hopper was already thinking the same thing. She hesitated before she spoke, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines. "But... what if," 

"The black hole isn't going to get her. Not Molly, You, Will, Jonathan, or Joyce. Alright? I won't let that happen. Not this time." he replied, his voice shifting from a fearful sadness to pride. He ran his hand through Jane's unruly hair, hoping it would ease her heart a little bit but he could still see the trepidation in her eyes. He knew right away that Jane's fear manifested only from love, wholesome love for her little sister and fear that she would do her wrong. 

"I'll do anything I have to do to protect her." she smiled as she brushed her finger gently over Molly's cheek. Joyce could feel her heart melt as she walked in to see her daughters and husband bonding. 

"Here you go, sweetheart." Joyce handed her the bottle before sitting next to the three of them on the couch. If you would've told her in high school that she and Hopper would be married with four kids, one of whom was telekinetic and one who was abducted by monsters? She would've never believed it. It wasn't to say that she regretted it, not even a little bit. In fact, she had never been so happy in her entire life. The only thing that would make this moment better was if Will and Jonathan were there, but they knew it was important that they have a few minutes of one on one time with the girls. 

So they sat there, for who knows how long while Joyce and Hopper helped Jane feed Molly. Nothing in the entire world could move them from their spot on the couch, creating a lifelong bond between two sisters.


End file.
